


Освети мое сердце

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин с Кастиэлем уже какое-то время живут по соседству. И все это время соперничают. Каждый год Рождественская световая инсталляция на доме Каса по всем статьям оказывается лучше, чем у Дина. И в этом году Кастиэль запланировал нечто особенно рисковое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Освети мое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light My Heart Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853371) by [TheGoblinJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinJester/pseuds/TheGoblinJester). 



Этому году было предназначено стать годом Дина! Если уж его младший брат не мог приехать на праздники, то сам он железно намеревался выиграть нескончаемую войну в украшении дома праздничными гирляндами, которую вел с живущим по соседству Кастиэлем Новаком. Каждый год сосед умудрялся затмить его — буквально. Что ж, сегодня Дин собирался дать ему решительный отпор!

Большущий дуб возле дома был тщательно украшен золотистыми огоньками, опутывающими каждую ветку и кажущимся прямо-таки волшебными. Такие же огоньки оплетали почтовый ящик, а по низу окон стелились разноцветные флажки с мерцающими красным небольшими аккуратными бантами посередине.

И никаких надувных фигур в этом году! В памяти еще был жив две тысячи одиннадцатый, когда Кастиэль, лишь мельком скользнув по ним взглядом, бросил: «безвкусица». Вместо этого перед домом красовался небольшой павлин, мягким синим сиянием оттеняя взрыв разноцветия собственного хвоста, а рядом с ним стоял милый маленький жираф, который казался несколько сбитым с толку.

Но окончательно отправить Каса в нокаут должно было не это.

Весь дом, каждую его грань увешивали маленькие разноцветные лампочки, подчеркивая его очертания так, как если бы какой-то ребенок собрал его из имбирных пряников. Кроме того, это были не какие-то там обычные лампочки! Это были специальные гирлянды, и они раскрашивали все поверхности дома цветными крапинками и всполохами, как танцующие в праздник лета феи. Собственно говоря, эти огоньки по праву могли носить имя «надери зад Новаку».

У Дина были самые хорошие предчувствия по поводу своих шансов на победу в этом году. Ему всего один раз за всю жизнь удалось заставить Каса признать поражение, и то это случилось потому, что Дин наложил лапы на совершенно восхитительные гирлянды-сосульки. Но, за исключением того случая, каждый год знаменовал царствование Кастиэля. Каждый год его дом выглядел красивее и роскошнее, чем дом Дина — кроме этого года, конечно же.

Когда-то Дин поднял бы на смех каждого, кто стал бы слишком увлекаться украшением дома к Рождеству. Но это было до того, как он встретил Каса. Одному богу известно, что этот эксцентричный чудик сделал с Дином, но перемены налицо, и глобальные.

В этом году создавалось впечатление, будто Кас нацелился украсить гирляндами все-все-все вокруг. При должном умении он даже мог бы составить достойную конкуренцию дому Дина. Но только если бы умение было бы и правда на уровне. Даже по лужайке были протянуты цепочки огоньков, а еще Кас поставил перед эркером здоровенную пихту — тоже сплошь увешанную гирляндами. 

— Да какого… — пробурчал Дин, разглядывая соседский дом. Кастиэль был умным, да, и очень добрым, и невероятно привлекательным, но в этом году у Дина сложилось самое прискорбное впечатление от выбранных им украшений. Они были прямо-таки слишком кричащими… даже «безвкусными».

— Здравствуй, Дин.

Дин подпрыгнул. Вот всегда срабатывает! У Каса просто ну слишком легкие шаги, а Дин — слишком нервный. А еще Кас был слишком симпатичным, но это уже повод для раздумий на как-нибудь потом.

— Привет, Кас. Темнеет… готов признать мою безоговорочную победу? — ерепенисто усмехнулся Дин. В этом году его гирлянды зажигались по таймеру, а стрелки часов уже вплотную подобрались к половине шестого. Идеальный расчет времени, Кас.

— Хм, это мы посмотрим… — парировал Кас, мягкая улыбка которого, казалось, могла бы растопить айсберг. — Однако, должен признать, я несколько нервничаю по поводу своей экспозиции. Она несколько… вызывающая.

— Если только это не «Атака ангелов: дубль два», тебе не о чем волноваться, — уверил его Дин, вспомнив тот год, когда Кастиэль поставил перед домом штук двадцать ангелов — просто проверить, что получится. Это было восхитительно и ужасно.

— Вот всегда тебе надо об этом вспомнить, — пожаловался Кас. — Будто бы я забыл про тот раз, когда ты заставил собственную лужайку гигантскими надувными снеговиками. Такая растрата воздуха.

Дин рассмеялся и посмотрел на часы.

Две минуты.

— Эй, если не возражаешь постоять тут еще чуток, мои гирлянды скоро зажгутся, — оповестил он своего соседа.

— Хорошо. Давай сначала посмотрим на твои, раз уж тебе так невтерпеж, — ответил Кас, скрестив руки на груди. Этот балбес отказался от своего тренчкота в угоду дурацкому рождественскому свитеру — праздничному, но толку и тепла от него было еще меньше, насколько это возможно.

Одним движением — которое иначе как дебильным и не охарактеризуешь — Дин снял с себя шарф и обернул его вокруг шеи Кастиэля, ляпнув:  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты разрушил момент, свалившись с простудой, идиот ты эдакий.

И часы пискнули: пять тридцать.

Все пошло точно по плану. Кас резко, с присвистом втянул воздух, и Дин мысленно вскинул кулак вверх в победном жесте. Нужно было отдать себе должное: когда он хотел произвести впечатление, он производил впечатление.

— Это прекрасно, Дин, — выдохнул Кас, отправив небольшое облачко пара лететь вверх. — Конечно, я бы отказался от жирафа и бантов, но это, кажется, лучшая на данный момент твоя работа.

— Тебе только бы критиковать, — фыркнул Дин. — Ну? Давай посмотрим, что там у тебя, мистер рисковый.

Кас поджал губы, да и вообще казался очень неуверенным. Так или иначе, он вытащил из кармана брюк маленький пульт управления и нажал на кнопку.

Сначала плавной волной постепенно загорелись оплетающие дом гирлянды.

Потом пихта засияла золотым и красным.

Потом крыша — создавалось впечатление, будто снег сиял в лучах уходящего солнца.

А потом лужайка.

Дин сразу не заметил, но на лужайке были лампочки двух цветов. Общий фон создавали яркие янтарные огоньки, а вот красные… _ну._

Красными, яркими буквами огоньки выписывали слова:

ДИН ВИНЧЕСТЕР  
ПОЙДЕМ НА СВИДАНИЕ?

Дин прихлопнул рот ладонью, ощущая, как щеки залились краской.

Ух ты.

— Хм, слишком дерзко вышло, да? — зачастил Кас. — Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я все переделаю. Я…

— Да, Кас.

— Да, мне стоит все переделать? — уточнил Кас, склонив голову к плечу и прищурившись.

— Нет! То есть да, я хочу пойти с тобой на свидание! — воскликнул Дин, схватив Каса за руки. — Я _правда_ хочу с тобой встречаться.

— О, — коротко охнул Кас, широко распахнув глаза. — О.

— Ужин, у меня? Я приготовлю бургеры. — предложил Дин.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Кас, сжав пальцы Дина в своих. — Я же ничему не помешаю?

— Конечно нет, Кас, — уверил Дин, притягивая Каса к себе. Вблизи тот казался даже симпатичнее, и в его глазах отражались огоньки гирлянд, и это было так красиво, что Дин Винчестер чуть не ударился в поэтические описания.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — вдруг спросил Кас.

— Боже, _пожалуйста,_ да.

Кастиэль Новак, может, и не был самым опытным человеком в мире по части поцелуев, но ощущения были… Когда он отстранился, Дин осознал, что дышит несколько тяжелее, чем минутой раньше, а Кас не мог согнать с лица широкую улыбку.

Дин уткнулся лбом в лоб Каса и рассмеялся.

— Счастливого Рождества, Кас.

— Вот уж воистину, счастливого Рождества.


End file.
